Jugador Inexperto
by Han SunHee
Summary: Mientras más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba. Sena se había enamorado de la persona menos esperada y, lo peor de todo, menos indicada. [El Summary sigue siendo cutre XD]


_¡Hola! ¡He regresado! XD_

 _A lo mejor se me está haciendo una mala maña, pero es que si no lo hago, luego lo desecho. Éste fic antes lo había subido, pero debido a falta de tiempo y un dispositivo para actualizar mis fanfics, decidí borrarlo. Además, me fijé que en aquel entonces escribía para hacer llorar sangre (a mi parecer), así que también estuve corrigiendo un poco esto :)_

 _¡Sin embargo! Aquí estoy, con más posibilidades de actualizar ^^. Aunque si no lo hago muy seguido es porque ando más metida en el Fandom de Naruto XD Pero bueno, mientras pueda, disfrutad. Lo demás lo diré al final :D_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, sino que es a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata a quienes debéis agradecer por tan buen trabajo. Yo sólo ocupo sus personajes para hacer maldades XD_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Uno_**

* * *

Como siempre, ese día volvió a iniciar como cualquier otro. El equipo de fútbol americano del Instituto Deimon, entrenaba sin descanso antes del gran partido al que hace un buen tiempo había añorado tanto y el cual, ahora, tenía programado para dentro de una semana.

Todos entrenaban con sus respectivos tutores, aquellas personas que, de algún modo, admiraban y a la vez eran sus más grandes rivales. Cada uno, en el área que les correspondía, se esforzaba al máximo; y es que enfrentarse al equipo de los Teikoku Alexanders, no iba a ser nada sencillo. Para ser sinceros, se iban a enfrentar al equipo que nunca había perdido en la Christmas Bowl, aún jugando ante el otro equipo que había llegado hasta ahí: _Shinryujii Naga._

Ese día, todos los tutores y pupilos decidieron hacer una práctica grupal—en vez de hacerla por separado como lo habían estado haciendo el resto de los días—, y es que, querían ver el avance que cada una había tenido. Aun así….

—¡Maldito enano, concéntrate en lo que haces!—Hiruma estaba molesto por la falta de atención que la pequeña estrella brindaba en el entrenamiento.

Como en todo equipo, siempre hay una persona en la que el resto se apoya para alcanzar su objetivo; sin embargo _, "esa persona"_ no se estaba concentrando del todo.

—¡Hi-Hiruma–san, lo siento mucho!—el pobre Kobayakawa Sena, el pequeño as de Deimon, era "esa persona" y quizás la única que no lograba enfocarse del todo en lo que estaban haciendo. Para muestra de ello, los interminables placajes que su entrenador Shin le propiciaba, hacían que el Quarterback Demoníaco le llamara la atención un millón de veces, y en cada una de esas, la sangre de éste hervía cada vez más.

* * *

 _ **—*Después del entrenamiento*—**_

* * *

—Oye, Sena, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó Monta, preocupado por el desempeño de su amigo.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno. L-la verdad, yo...

—Con lo distraído que estabas hoy, Hiruma-san no podía dejar de verte con ganas de matarte.

—Sí, lo sé… pero, es que últimamente yo…—bajó el tono de su voz, al igual que su mirada.

—¿Tú...?

—¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué, Monta? Mejor sigamos entrenando—dijo, alzando rápidamente la vista hacia el receptor, sonriendo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Sena.

—¿Sí?

—El entrenamiento terminó hace 10 minutos—Monta se cruzó de brazos y miró con una ceja alzada a su amigo—, en serio estás mal.

—¡¿Eeeeh?!

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabías que ya estamos en los vestidores.

—P-Pues…—Sena dio una disimulada mirada a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, así era.

 _"Otra vez estoy muy distraído"._ Pensó el pequeño castaño; eso era increíble. Sí, es cierto, que él era un poco torpe y distraído... pero eso ya era demasiado.

¿Será como dijo su mejor amigo? ¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Qué era lo que tenía de esa forma, para que estuviera tan distraído?

Mientras el joven se debatía internamente quién sabe qué cosas, dentro de la mente del receptor se formularon dos posibles opciones al estado de su amigo: O la idiotez de Taki se le había pasado o algo más, aparte de la Christmas Bowl le preocupaba.

Probablemente la segunda. Al menos, así lo dedujo Monta y, claro, que era lo más seguro a pesar de que la primera parecía tentadora a decir que así había sido. Mas se dio cuenta al instante de que, en lo que llevaban de entrenamiento con el Natsuhiko, jamás había pasado, ¿por qué habría de pasar justo ahora?

—Sena—le llamó el de cabellos negros.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Monta?—algo desorientado por haber salido de sus cavilaciones, Sena le miró interrogante.

—Dime, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa ahora, aparte de la Christmas Bowl?

Sena no sabía qué contestar. Tal vez, si le contaba, corría el riesgo de que le dijera cosas como _"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?"_ o también que _"No lo puedo creer, no puede ser",_ e incluso _"Eso no tiene por qué preocuparte ahora. Si quieres, piensas en eso luego, pero ahora, tienes que enfocarte en la Christmas Bowl"._

Aunque, de algún modo, también le llegó el pensamiento de que él era su mejor amigo—aparte de su Mamori-neechan y Riku—y que, por lo unidos que eran, él lo comprendería y a la vez trataría de ayudarle a resolver aquello que le incomodaba.

Probablemente; mas todos los pensamientos anteriores, exceptuando el último, cobraron más fuerza.

 _"Ouch... eso dolió"._ Pensó.

Pero, era cierto. Haber llegado hasta ese punto, para Deimon, era algo difícil de creer y, a su vez, algo muy importante para todo el equipo de los Devil Bats, sobre todo para sus fundadores.

Lo que debía de tener en mente en ese momento era ganar.

No pudo evitar agachar su cabeza, algo deprimido por ello, haciendo que su amigo se preocupase más por su extraña actitud.

—Oye, Sena—posó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño, captando su atención. Una mirada de tristeza—. Entonces, ¿es así?

El ojimiel tardó unos minutos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, suspiró desganado—. Sí.

Monta frunció el ceño, preocupado, pero antes de que se supiera la razón de aquella aflicción, alguien sobresaltó a los presentes con su peculiar forma de llamar la atención, entrando de pronto al cuarto.

—¡Malditos enanos! ¿Todavía siguen aquí? ¿Acaso quieren un entrenamiento especial antes de irse a sus malditas casas?—sí, eventualmente, ese alguien se trataba del demoníaco Quarterback, Hiruma Youichi.

—¡N-no, no! ¡Y-ya, ya nos íbamos!—alzó sus manos, Monta, totalmente nervioso—. Ya nos í-íbamos, ¿no, Sena?—miró a su amigo, quien tenía las manos sobre su cabeza, en la espera de una posible ráfaga de balas.

—¡S-s-sí!—y como alma que se los lleva el diablo—que si se piensa bien, casi, literalmente, pasa—salieron del lugar, tropezando con sus propios pasos.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del peligro, el de ojos oscuros miró, casi con acusación, a Sena—. ¿Ahora sí me dirás lo que te tiene así?

El otro, respingó ante esa pregunta. Giró su vista hacia el mono-receptor y dijo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Ah, ¿sabes Monta? Es que acabo de recordar que hoy tenía cosas que hacer y-y...—juntó sus manos en forma de súplica y sonrió—, debo irme ya—y antes de que el otro replicara, Sena gritó—. ¡Hasta mañana!

—Pero, ¿qué…? ¡O-oye, Sena! ¡Sena!—muy tarde, el joven runningback—que por algo se le había puesto en esa posición—salió corriendo—o más bien huyendo— del lugar, dejando una nube de humo muy grande y a un amigo con cara de mono estupefacto—. ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

 _"¡Rayos!"—_ pensó—. _"¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?"—_ colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, acariciándola, en señal de meditación—. _"Ni hablar, tendré que averiguarlo. Si sigue con esa actitud de distraído no podrá jugar bien el partido"—_ apretó los puños, mirando hacia el cielo con determinación—. Pero necesitaré refuerzos—habló ahora y, dicho esto, el mono-receptor sacó su teléfono móvil, buscó el nombre de la persona a quien iba a llamar y presionó la tecla _Call_.

* * *

 _¡En fin! El primer capítulo está aquí; el próximo lo subiré cuando lo corrija y comience el tercero también. Sin embargo, eso deberá esperar un poco porque, si bien estoy de vacaciones, estoy ocupada con mis otros fics de Naruto (que si lo desean, se pueden pasar por mi perfil y darles una leída XD)._

 _Pues nada. Comentar para saber qué os pareció el capítulo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! ^^_


End file.
